Our Secret Conversations
by Rinaraymond
Summary: After the events of the third book, Thomas cannot stop thinking about Newt's death at his hand. WARNING: TDC SPOILERS!
_Please Tommy, Please…_

The words rang out like bells in Thomas' head.

 _Please Tommy, Please…_

Even after everything, after trying so hard to try and forget what he had done to his best friend, Thomas found himself repeating the boy's last words in his head.

It had been 3 months since him and the other Immunes had escaped the WICKED compound for the last time. They had begun to build a new life.

The area that they lived in reminded him a lot of the time that he had spent in the Glade. There was a common area in the middle where the group would have meetings about what to do next, as well as any news or concerns that the other people had. At their last meeting, a woman that Thomas remebered from saving the Immunes from the Maze announced that she was pregnant. The whole town was overjoyed, with most of the town showing up at the woman's house with fruit, water, even a crib for the baby.

Though there were happy moments in their town, which up to this point had remained nameless, there were sad moments as well. A week after everyone arrived, the town got together, got a big rock that Thomas and Minho had found while exploring the area, and carved in the names of everyone who had died along the way to this moment. There was also words engraved, which read : « to commemorate all that were lost along the way ».

Thomas found himself thinking about Chuck, Teresa, Alby. But most of all, Newt.

His head pounding, Thomas went to lie down on the hill a few miles away from the town. It was the exact opposite of his favorite place in the Glade This place was sunny, warm, and out in the open.

Newt would have loved it.

He felt tears moisten his eyes, how could he have just left Newt there, all alone ? Those last few minutes must have been agonizing for him, the poor, ill boy not understanding why his best friend had just shot him.

Suddenly, a voice,almost like a whisper, appeared in his head.

 _Tommy, why are you crying ?_

Thomas stopped. He looked around, hoping that someone from the town was just playing some cruel, cruel joke on him.

All he saw was green grass around him, and the town a few miles away.

 _God shuck it_ , Thomas thought to himself. _I've gone so crazy that I'm imagining things_.

The voice rang out now, louder than it had the first time.

 _Imagining ? Your first instinct is to say that you're imagining things ? Not,_ wow my dead friend is talking to me _?_

Thomas scooted back, surprised that the voice had replied. It immediately made him think about the telepathy him and Teresa could do, which only meant one thing : WICKED.

 _Whoever you are, get out of my shucking head or I swear I will find you and beat the klunk out of you._

 _First of all, you sound a lot like Minho, alarmingly so, I guess there is no one to keep you guys in order now, but I can try my best from here. Second of all, you and I both know that I could beat you until you look like bloody Gally, so don't be coming to me with that klunk._

Thomas was still skeptical, he had to make sure that this wasn't just WICKED messing with him.

 _Who are you ?_

 _Well I though I made it quite obvious, but if you need confirmation, yes, you are talking to Newt._

 _How can you prove that ?_

 _I see you're curious as always. How can I prove that I'm actually me ? Hell if I know, even I can't prove to myself that I'm really me._

 _How do you expect me to believe you ?_

 _Not bloody sure… But I will say this. Don't you think that you'd be able to tell the difference between me and an imposter ?_

Thomas hesitated before answering, could this really be his friend, dead because of HIM, no less ?

 _Bloody hell, Tommy, I wanted you to kill me ! You will never know how glad I am that you did what you did, really._

 _But I pulled the trigger, I let you die, I didn't try to get you to come with us, I didn't even take your body with us !_

 _Tommy …_

 _Please, please, just stop. I need time to think about all this, my head is spinning._

 _I expected as such. There's only so much of me you can take. Goodbye, Tommy._

And with that, Newt's presence was gone, replaced with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

Thomas couldn't tell anyone about this. It wasn't a matter of him worying that they wouldn't believe him, but just Thomas not wanting to.

This was him and Newt, no one else.


End file.
